deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Frozenrose1/Stickermean vs Mike
'Stickmeaner vs Mike' ''' Stickmeaner vs Mike is a death battle using a total drama island character and a boondock character both change personality based on actions they do or see. Will Mike be able to smack down Stickmeaner or will he end up getting killed find out. '''Stickmeaner Stickmeaner is a character from the Boondocks series. He died in a street fight against Grandad and was sent straight to hell. While in hell he trained like a beast to the point of calling the devil him self a "bitch ass nyi-cuh'" ''' '''Stickmeaner may look like a defenseless old man but he has amazing abilities and weapons he know how to use. Abilites #Great hearing #Great sense of smell #Reflexes #posession #levitation #enhanched physical abilites #great speed Weapons #Nunchucks #cane #old person scooter Feats #Beat twelve devils all at once #beat the whole freeman family #master at using nunchucks #got praised by the devil #survived the fire of hell #broke 2 vases with his feet #made beating devils look easy #sent devils flying through the air with ease #dodged a strike close up with ease #kept up with huey #mastered close combat #stole food from someone before they even noticed #survived a beating from grandad, ruckus, and riley Weaknesses #reading #books #job aplication Mike Mike is from Total drama island he is labeled as The Multiple Personality Disorder. Mike has 5 different personalites. #chester #vito #Svetlana #Manitoba #mal Each personality acts different and is activated differently. Chester is triggered by mike's frustration Svetlana is triggered by ahletic challenges, introductions, pep talks Vito is triggered by Mike removing his shirt Manitoba is triggered by Mike putting on a fedora Mal is triggered by a blue full moon, getting hit on the head, and he can appear on his own for short moments but after the full moon a hit on the head will make him stay. Abilites #svetlana agility #Vito strength #manitoba intelligense #mal great intelligence and physical strength feats #Mal beat izzy in a fight #svetlana evades mutant beetles #svetlana climbs trees with ease #vito sent fang flying with ease #Mal chained each of the other personalites in mikes mind #manitoba expert wilderness survivalist #Survived a island sinking without being damaged #Survived a fall from a plane #survived falling from a cliff #In regular form he was able to hold back a mutant animal weaknesses #Chester is a fragile old man #chester gets hurt by kicking a rock #gets knocked out by a shovel #low stats without use of personalitys #Gets knocked out if he is hit in the head Information Before we start Setting: hell no prep winner is decided by ko or death no outside help The combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all 'It's time for a death battle! ' 'DEATH BATTLE' Devil: Its a bit boring tonight nothing fun is happening but people burning. Person 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Devil: it gets old I got a perfect idea. Teleport 2 fighters that will battle to the death. Meanwhile on the earth Mike: I can't believe I got lost on this island its dark out to. It started to rain hard. Mike ran under a tree for shelter. Mike: I got to get back to Zoey and the others. Before Mike could get back up he dissapeared. Meanwhile in another universe on the earth It was a normal day people were enjoying walking on the sidewalk. A loud sound was coming it was people screaming and dodging a car. The car parked in a parking lot and out came a old man named Stickmeaner. Stickmeaner was looking for the Freeman family at the moment. He searched the store first but before he could step in the store he dissapeared. Back in hell Mike and Stickmeaner reappeared on a bright red stage. It was a arena. Devil: You two will fight to the death because im bored. Who ever wins will get a wish and gets to go back to their world. Stickmeaner looked at Mike Stickmeaner: HEY NYI-CUH'' BRING IT ON.''' ''Mike: Wait what? Before Mike could say anything else Stickmeaner was already running at him. ''YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE! ''Stickmeaner aimed for Mike's head but Mike dodged. ''FIGHT! ''After Mike dodged the punch he slapped Stickmeaner sending Stickmeaner tumbling back. '' ''Mike followed up with a punch to the gut but Stickmeaner grabbed Mike fist and twisted it. Mike tried kicking Stickmeaner but Stickmeaner grabbed his leg and threw him. Mike landed on the floor on the side of the arena. He looked over the side of the arena and saw lava. Mike: Oh god that looks beautiful. Stickmeaner tried kicking Mike while he was down but Mike rolled out of the way and, not back to his feet. ''Mike punched Stickmeaner and followed up with another punch. Punch after punch after punch '' Stickmeaner took out his cane and blocked the punches but got hit by most. Stickmeaner aimed for Mike's head and hit him as hard as he can. The strike knocked Mike down as Stickmeaner was about to hit Mike again Mike tore off his shirt. Vito entered the fray Vito caught the cane without trouble and grabbed it throwing it out the way. Stickmeaner kicked Vito in his chest Vito wasn't hurt by the hit. Vito jumped back up kicking Stickmeaner. Stickmeaner was caught off guard by the kick and, he tumbled back a bit. Stickmeaner kicked Vito with enough force to break a vase. Vito's hot abs were unphased. Vito threw a right hook Stickmeaner blocked it. Stickmeaner kicked Vito in the balls. Vito fell to the ground screaming in pain. Before Stickmeaner could hit Vito again Svetlana was summoned. Svetlana leaped into the fray Svetlana rolled out of the way getting up flipping back. Svetlana jumped high in the air and dived down with a kick that could split the air. Stickmeaner was way too slow too dodge and ended up landing on his butt when the kick connected. Stickmeaner: DAMN IT Stickmeaner tried to sweep Svetlana off her feet but she flipped back without missing a beat. Stickmeaner got out his nunchucks. Svetlana tried another dive kick only for Stickmeaner to strike her in the stomach with her nunchucks. Stickmeaner striked Svetlana again sending her flying. Svetlana landed on her back Stickmeaner jumped on Svetlana and started hitting her with his nunchucks. Svetlana put on a fedora summoning Manitoba Manitoba swung in the fray Manitoba took out his flashlight aimming it at Stickmeaner's eyes. Before Stickmeaner could even think about swinging again Manitoba turned on the flashlight blinding him. While Stickmeaner was blinded Manitoba upper cutted Stickmeaner sending him flying in the air. Manitoba jumped as high as he could and tried kicking Stickmeaner but Stickmeaner levatated out of the way leaving Manitoba to fall back to the ground. Quicker than Manitoba could keep up with he landed behind Manitoba and punched him in the back stunning him. Stickmeaner grabbed his conviently placed cane hitting Manitoba in the side spinning him around. Stickmeaner then swung his cane with enough force to send Manitoba flying towards the other side of the arena. Mike grabbed a large stone and threw it at Stickmeaner. Stickmeaner got hit by the large stone pinning him on the ground. Stickmeaner tried pushing the rock off but failed. Stickmeaner: To hell with this (pun intended let it pin ya also intended) He leviatated the him and the rocks around him. He grabbed one of the floating rocks and threw it at Manitoba. Manitoba dodged it with ease. Stickmeaner: So you like dodging ay. Stickmeaner leviatated Manitoba. While Manitoba was leviating in the air Stickmeaner threw 10 rocks at him. All of the rocks hit Manitoba one of the rocks hit Manitoba's head summoning Mal. Mal burned into the fray. Mal landed on the ground and ran towards Stickmeaner and right hooked him. Stickmeaner fell on the ground Mal kicked Stickmeaner while he was down. Stickmeaner levitated Mal into the air and threw a few rocks at him. Mal punched each of the rocks shattering them all. Stickmeaner levitated Mal higher in the air and sent him flying to the ground. Mal hit the ground is hurt him a bit but got back up. Mal grabbed a rock and threw it with enough force to knock a shark out. Stickmeaner threw several punches at Mal only for Mal to dodge them all and punched him in the stomach. Mal upper cutted Stickmeaner and right hooked him sending him flying. Stickmeaner: Alright thats it. Stickmeaner's soul flew out of his body and back on the earth. Back on the earth Tom was talking with Sarah while she was cooking. Tom: So how was your day? Sarah: It was fine. Stickmeaner's soul flew into Tom's body. Tom was pocessed by Stickmeaner. Stickmeaner: Sarah im going to head out and be back later. Sarah: See ya later. Stickmeaner returned to hell. Back in hell Mal was sitting on a rock waiting for Stickmeaner. Stickmeaner: WHATS UP BITCH ASS NYI-CUH Mal jumped off the rock and got back in a fighting stance. Both of them threw punches at each other. Each of them dodged the others punches with ease. Mal threw a fast punch at Stickmeaner only for Stickmeaner to side step and high kick Mal but Mal dodged that. Mal tried striking Stickmeaner's head Stickmeaner blocked the strike with his palm. and round house kicked Mal. The kick connected with Mal sending him flying. Stickmeaner followed right behind got in front of him and high kicked him in the air. Mal landed on the other side of arena. He was hurt but got back up anyway. With fury both of them bolted at the other. In unision they both screamed MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA As they punched each other over and over and over. After a few more punches Stickmeaner upper cutted Mal flinging him out of the arena into the lava. Mal screamed as he was burned alive. KO Conclusion While this match was hard to decide and I had to think about it a lot to know who would actually win. But at the end I decided Stickmeaner for these reasons. lifting Strenght: Mike Durability: Mike Striking strenght: Mike Intellegence: tie Speed: Stickmeaner Reaction speed: Stickmeaner experience: Stickmeaner Striking speed: Stickmeaner While Mike is stronger and more durable Stickmeaner would win this in the end with all of his other advantages. Mike sent Fang the shark flying at best Stickmeaner was able to fling Grandad with a kick. Sharks are far heavier than humans so strenght goes to Mike. Mike was able to survive high falls and hits to the head. Stickmeaner is able to survive 3 vases to the head. Stickmeaner is a glass cannon compared to Mike. Mike takes this Stickmeaner was able to steal someone's food before they even noticed and got a chance to eat it. At best Mike is at the same speed as a normal human. Stickmeaner takes this. Stickmeaner is able to react to Huey, Riley, and Grandad all at the same time in a 3 on 1 Mike at best is also normal human in this. Another advantage for Stickmeaner. Stickmeaner trained in hell and even as a human even knows how to use that cane Mike has no combat experience at all. Striking speed he can scale to Esmarelda that can strike faster than Huey can. Before I end this with a horrible pun here is a list of different out comes. Regular Mike vs regular Stickmeaner: Mike Personality Mike vs Dead Stickmeaner: Stickmeaner End of series Mike vs pocessed Tom: Stickmeaner with high difficulty At the end I guess you can say Stickmeaner sticked it in the bag. The winner of Stickmeaner Category:Blog posts Category:Boondocks battles Category:Total drama island battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles